


A Cambion

by fruitcupp



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitcupp/pseuds/fruitcupp
Summary: The backstory of my Obey Me OC, for roleplay purposes.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Aremun was born in a small coastal town in the southeast, to a kind young mother. 

She was raised well, taught to be quiet and polite. Though she never had any reason to be otherwise. 

Her upbringing was that of any normal human child, schooling, birthdays, pets and friends, but she didn’t always enjoy the boisterous air the other kids around her gave. Rather than attend sleepovers, she opted to be with her mother on weekends, helping with the chores of the house, learning to cook, and challenging her young mind with novels and board games. 

Aremun was fond of her classmates, however, and always found a few of the quieter ones to befriend. Although she never held friendships for long, she enjoyed their occasional company. 

Life seemed so easy for Aremun, never many issues. She never grew close enough to her friends to have any problems, and she always had fun with her mother. 

Her mother had taught her everything she knew. Well, aside from the mathematics and writing skills she developed over the years at school. Her mother had taught her everything she could ever need to know in her life. How to cook a variety of meals, the correct way to clean things, how to maintain the devices they used, how to make clothes and accessories, bind books, grow food, and even build furniture from scrap. 

Her only weakness, the one thing she was never taught much of, was people skills. Going to school, being around hundreds of other kids and teachers, she had all the opportunity in the world to develop those skills. She knew how to act around people when she needed to, but she didn’t know how to navigate deeper relationships. Even all through high school, nobody had ever caught her eye romantically. Everyone was so dull. 

Perhaps the reason she was never interested in romance was from lack of first hand experience. Growing up without a father, she was never given a basis of what a loving relationship should be. 

Aremun had no real men in her life, aside from a few teachers. The only man she knew of in her small family was a man her mother had called Andy. She was told he worked in a foreign country, and was only able to visit maybe once a year, if they were lucky. 

Some years he would arrive on her birthday, others on Christmas, always baring extravagant gifts that seemed borderline magical. Sometimes he arrived when something bad had happened, always brushing it off as a “lucky break”.

Uncle Andy, as Aremun called him, was a handsome middle aged man. His black hair was long, shaggy and rustic to match his short beard. Aged tattoos adorned his arms, though she could never quite figure them out aside from the large snake inked around his entire right arm and torso. He was incredibly strong, and little Remi loved to be thrown into the air by the man. 

He was the one who had given her the nickname Remi. 

Uncle Andy was the closest thing she had to a father figure, though she only spent a few days out of the year with him, she treasured their limited time. 

He did all your stereotypical “dad things” with her. One year he taught her to fish, the next he taught her how to change a tire on her mother’s car. Things she already knew how to do, but she appreciated the lessons nonetheless. He never seemed suspicious, or untrustworthy. Uncle Andy was simply a part of the family, no matter how little he was around. 

Remi never questioned him, always wanting to just enjoy their short time together, and feel as close to a full family as she could. One day, however, she had grown curious. She asked a multitude of questions, and he had answered every single one. One question made him tense up. 

“Are you related to my dad?”

The man faltered, didn’t know how to answer her, and she noticed. His mask had cracked, for only a moment. 

In the sixteen years she had lived, she had only ever asked about her father a handful of times. All the questions previously had been aimed at her mother, who told her he left, and she didn’t know anything else. Her mother always looked to be in pain when Aremun asked, so she never decided to pry. 

This one day, though, as she sat with her Uncle Andy in a tree in the garden, chameleons in hand and a book between them, she asked. 

“What makes you think that?” He had countered. 

“Your eyes are purple, like mine.” Remi explained. “Mom doesn’t have purple eyes, and now that I have biology classes in school, I know my eyes have to come from my father. Mom says she doesn’t know what happened to him, so I just assume you must be related to him.”

She watched the man closely, and noticed the same pain in his eyes that her mother had at the mention of her father. She decided again not to pry, and accepted his story about how her father was Andy’s brother, and he didn’t know where he went either. 

Uncle Andy didn’t visit the following year. 

The next time Aremun saw him, was the day her entire life shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the summer after graduation. She was on the couch with her mother, ice cream sundaes in hand, Friday night movie marathon on the tv. 

They had been laughing together, as Remi was making comically judgmental passes on the characters. 

She wasn’t sure what exactly had happened, but the next thing she knew, four men clad in dark clothes had broken into the house, pulling her mother away from her. 

Screaming for her mom, she didn’t take much notice of the horns adorning the men’s heads, or the sharp nails digging into her arms. 

Her mother screamed something over and over again, a name? It wasn’t one she had ever heard before. 

“ANDROMALIUS!”

Remi was dragged out of the house, her mother’s screaming had stopped as soon as she was out of the room. She was terrified, and the men continued to drag her away from her house. 

A yell from behind them had frozen the two men, and Remi turned around to see her Uncle Andy, purple eyes glowing as he growled at the men holding her in place. 

She felt the pressure on her arms ease, and she took the opportunity to sprint towards the familiar face. Though as she got closer, she noticed how different he looked. He was dressed in only a hide around his hips, and she took notice of the giant live snake coiled around his right arm. He looked evil, and angry. Looking at him felt like ice to her soul. 

So instead she ran, bolted around the side of the house and down the street, eventually hiding in the hollow log of the nearby park. There she stayed silent, waiting and watching to see if anyone would come after her. She stayed for hours, crying when she thought herself safe enough, and falling asleep there once exhaustion had caught up with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Andromalius had heard the call of the woman he loved, and arrived as soon as he could. He felt the bond of their pact as it broke, seeing her die before his eyes. 

He knew the demon who had taken her life, a demon who Andromalius had punished centuries before. He didn’t think anyone had ever known of his secret human family, let alone a demon who had been imprisoned since before either of them were born. 

His lack of protection was his family’s downfall. 

Andromalius spared no mercy to the demon this time around, tearing him and his accomplice to shreds. Hearing the cries of his daughter, he found the other two demon accomplices, and commanded them to stop. 

Remi seemed relieved for a moment when she recognised him, breaking free of their hold and running towards him. She stopped short, however, her eyes taking in his demon form. 

He watched as the relief in her eyes twisted into a deeper fear, before she ran off in the opposite direction. The demons attempted to go after her, but they barely made it a few steps before Andromalius granted them the same fate as the others. 

He took another step, ready to run after his daughter, when he remembered what had made her run from him in the first place. He instead stopped, trusting she would be hidden and safe until he had calmed down enough to face her. 

He disposed of the demonic waste, and cleaned everything as if no blood had spilt. He fixed up the body of his love as best he could, holding her on the floor of their once warm and inviting living room. 

He wasn’t sure what he was going to tell Remi, but he knew he had to find her before someone else did. 

Shifting back into his human form, Andromalius carried the corpse of his beloved and lay her to rest in her bed. He closed the door to the bedroom, before leaving the house in the direction Remi had disappeared to. 

The sun had begun to rise when he found her, curled up in a log asleep, tears staining her face. Andromalius muttered an incantation, keeping her asleep as he gently pulled her from her hiding place, and carried her home. 

He tucked her into bed, and sat in her desk chair, waiting for when she would awake.


	4. Chapter 4

When Aremun eventually stirred, she was warm in her own bed, and for a moment couldn’t remember the events of the night before. 

When her memory slowly returned to her, she sat up in bed, fear resurfacing in her heart. She turned to get out of bed, needing to see if it had really happened, but froze still at the sight of her Uncle Andy sitting at her desk. 

He stood, and she scrambled back in her bed, until her shoulders made contact with the wall of her bedroom. 

He sat beside her on the bed, and she observed him closely. The glow in his eyes was gone, and he was wearing the same old suede jacket and jeans he always wore. 

She watched him, and noticed the immense pain in his kind eyes as he faced her. The one look was all she needed to know what had happened was real, and the pain in his eyes confirmed her worst fears. 

Tears spilled from her eyes before she knew it, and she found herself jumping into the familiar arms of her uncle the second he opened them to her. 

They cried together, holding each other in her bed, holding the only family each of them had left.


	5. Chapter 5

That day, Andromalius explained to Remi who he was, and what he was. 

She wouldn’t have believed it if she hadn’t seen it for herself. 

She was angry. Angry at him for not being there, for not telling her the truth about who he was. Angry at her mother for lying to her face all these years, for falling in love with a demon and putting herself in danger to begin with. Angry at the dead demons who sought revenge on her father. Angry at herself for never pushing to find out the truth. 

Her anger towards her newfound father quickly dissipated, instead choosing to be thankful she still has at least one person left. 

Andy told her about the devildom, and explained that she would have to go back there with him. 

He asked if she wanted to see her mother before leaving. 

Remi confronted her fears, and said goodbye to her mother. They held a small service in their back garden, the garden her mother loved so much. 

They lay her to rest in the grass, surrounding her with the flowers and herbs she had nurtured all spring. With one hand to her mother’s chest, Andromalius had reduced his love to ash.


	6. Chapter 6

They had both run out of tears, and began to pack up what they could take in silence. 

Pulling on her backpack, Remi followed her father out of her childhood home. He held two suitcases, stuffed full of as many of Remi’s belongings that they could fit. 

She stopped at the end of their driveway, taking one last look at the house she had spent her life in. 

The tears refused to fall. Nothing felt real anymore. Remi kept hoping this was all a dream. 

Silently, she followed her father through the empty streets, the chill night air tickling her skin. Before long, they arrive in an alleyway behind the local shopping strip. Andromalius waves his hand over the brick, and a doorway appears. He shifts both suitcases to one hand, and offers the other out to his daughter. 

She takes it, and they step through the portal. 

Arriving at the other end, Remi grips her fathers hand tighter, not wanting to be left alone in a strange new world. 

He leads her away from the portal as it closes, and soon leads her up the path of a gorgeous home. A grand mansion, compared to her previous home. 

The house looks just as sophisticated on the inside as it does on the outside, and she would have been in awe if entering under different circumstances. 

Andy releases her hand once the front door is closed behind them, once again gripping one suitcase in each hand has he ascends the stairs. Remi follows him, silence between them remaining unbroken. 

He stops at a door, looking at his daughter before opening it to reveal a somewhat plain bedroom. She enters first, glancing around at the room that looked vaguely like her bedroom at home. 

She shrugs off her backpack, and Andy places her suitcases at the foot of her bed. 

“This will be your room for the time being, those doors lead to your closet and private bathroom.” He says, finally breaking the silence. “I’ll leave you to get acquainted. Feel free to explore the house, you’re safe here. It’s just the two of us. I’ll prepare dinner.”

Remi offers a slight nod, before he closes the door, leaving her in the new room alone. 

She unpacks in silence, placing all her belongings where they resided in her old bedroom. 

Packing away the empty suitcases on a shelf in her closet, she decides to wander the house. Cracking open the door, she peeks out into the hallway, finding it empty. 

Taking a few steps out, she takes note of three more doors within the hallway. Pushing open the first one across the hall, she finds a grand library. 

Leather couches and reading lamps are settled at one end of the room, surrounding what she assumes to be a coffee table littered with piles of books. Behind the seating area are a few desks and chairs, also filled with piles of books. 

Each wall of the library hosts floor to ceiling shelves, with ladders on railings to help with collecting books higher up. 

Looking down the length of the library, there is a door placed in the wall at the other end, rows of low shelves and book piles filling the space between. 

Taking cautious steps into the room, she approaches the seating area, observing the old leather-bound books. 

Taking a seat on one of the couches, she lifts a book off the top of the pile, half expecting it to be coated in a thin layer of dust. 

Running her hand over the cover, she finds it surprisingly clean. The writing adorning the cover isn’t a language she recognises, and she spends a moment flipping through, trying to find anything she can read. 

“I should have known you wouldn’t make it past the library.” 

The amused voice of her unc- father- startles her slightly, her gaze snapping up to meet his. 

“Dinner is ready, would you like a quick tour before we head down?”

Nodding, Remi places the book back where she found it, and follows her father to the door she came from. He leads her down the hallway, stopping at a door at the very end, on the same side as hers. 

“This is my bedroom.” He says, opening the door to allow her a peek inside. It’s fairly basic, surprising considering the rest of the house. She nods, before returning to the hallway. 

“And this is my study.” Andy says, moving across the hall to another door. 

She paces into the room, feeling the chill air from the open window. This room seems to be a better refection of the man himself, and the picture frames on the desk catch Remi’s attention. 

Approaching the desk, she finds that the photos on his desk are of her family. Photos taken during the few visits he had made. 

The photos made them look like a real family. She never realised how close her mother and Andy had been. 

“I never wanted to leave you, I hope you understand that.” He says, standing beside her, holding onto one of the framed photos. “Nobody could know you existed, for obvious reasons. Though it’s too late now.”

He places the photo back on the desk, stepping towards the door. 

“Let’s have dinner, we’ll be visiting someone in the morning to discuss you staying here.”


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning, Remi dressed nicely for this “visit” her father had mentioned. 

It was a long walk, but not uncomfortably so. The farther they travelled, the more extravagant the houses became. 

Along the way, Andy had explained who they were going to be meeting and the importance of it. He instructed her to stay quiet unless directly spoken to, and that he would handle everything. 

Arriving at Diavolo’s castle, Remi couldn’t believe the sight in front of her. Suddenly she realised just how out of place she was here. 

Her father led her to the door, where a butler awaited their arrival. Her nerves seemed to multiply at the appearance of another demon. 

Andy greeted the man as an equal, and Remi learned the name of both the butler and her father in that one small interaction. 

Barbatos introduced himself to her, and she offered her name in return, her grip on her fathers hand tightening. 

The butler seemed understanding, giving her a warm smile before leading them through the grand golden entryway. 

Andy and Barbatos made light conversation through the halls, none of which Remi really understood. She admired the paintings and treasures adorning the walls, curiosity building within her, but not enough to ask. 

They arrived at large double doors, Barbatos knocking and announcing himself. A deep voice from behind the doors allowed their entry, and Barbatos led the two guests into the grand study. Deep red curtains adorned the windows, and the furnishings as gold as the entryway had been. 

A man with fiery hair and jacket to match rose from his seat at his desk, greeting Andy with a nod. Remi could only assume this man to be Lord Diavolo himself. 

He stepped away from his desk, taking slow strides towards Remi. Her grip on her fathers hand tightened, staying slightly behind the man, wishing to disappear. 

“Unfortunately your magic doesn’t work on me, my dear.” The man said, chuckling. 

Remi’s eyes snapped to his, confused by what he meant by magic. Her eyebrows furrowed, she glances down at herself before back to him. Diavolo seems confused by her confusion, looking between Andy and Barbatos. 

“My Lord, I don’t believe she knows of her powers.” Barbatos offered. 

“No.” Andy confirms, speaking up. “I hadn’t told her yet.”

Now beyond confused, Remi looks to her father as he speaks. She had powers? Maybe it should have been obvious, with learning her father is a powerful Earl of Hell. 

Diavolo offered an understanding nod, before ordering Barbatos to retrieve some tea, and asking the pair to sit in the seats opposite the desk. Andy gave his daughters hand a reassuring squeeze as they parted to sit down. 

Her father explained the situation, start to finish, thankfully sparing the gruesome details of her mother. Diavolo seemed to radiate an underlying anger over the entire situation, though she supposed learning one of your higher ups had broken one of the most basic of demon laws would be upsetting. 

Barbatos returned not long after he had left, carrying an intricate golden tray hosting a beautiful tea set. Remi took notice of two different tea pots, and watched as Barbatos poured hers from the second pot. He offered her the cup, and she simply stared into the deep orange liquid, untrusting. She debated drinking the liquid, wondering the probability of it being poisoned. It wouldn’t surprise her, being in a room with two Earls of Hell and the Demon Lord himself. Sensing her apprehension to the tea, Barbatos spoke up. 

“It’s a chamomile citrus blend, hopefully to your liking.” He explained, pouring a small amount of cream into the cup. “Human tea is much different than what we demons tend to enjoy.”

Glancing at the olive haired man, she studied his smile for a moment, then deciding to place her blind trust in him. She smiled slightly, nodding in thanks before taking a sip. The warm drink was exactly the right temperature, the flavour no less than perfect as it instantly relaxed her nerves. 

Diavolo continued to discuss with her father, deciding what to do about her arrival and the circumstances that brought her here. Remi attempted to listen in, not fully understanding exactly what they were saying. What was RAD?

Barbatos stood beside Diavolo’s seat, attention on the conversation. He offered few words where he thought needed, and refilled tea as the cups were emptied. 

Remi stayed seated in her chair, politely sipping her tea and coming to the understanding that she has no idea what the men are talking about. She spaced out for a moment, staring into her now empty teacup, before noticing the silence around her. Glancing up, she finds all eyes on her. Andy offers his daughter a smile, and Barbatos retrieves the empty teacups. 

“Aremun.” Diavolo begins. “If you would please accompany Barbatos to the kitchen, your father and I have more to discuss, alone.”

She looks to her father, who she can tell is nervous but masking it well. He nods at her, gesturing her to go. Barbatos has stepped towards the door, golden tray holding empty teapots, waiting for Remi to follow. 

“You are as safe as you’ll ever be, Lady Aremun.” He says. “I promise, no harm will come to you under this roof.”

Giving one last look to her father, she stands from her seat, bowing her head to Diavolo as she moves to follow Barbatos out of the room. 

The door swings shut behind her, and for a moment she’s shocked over it moving on it’s own. She follows the butler to the kitchen in silence, then standing awkwardly to the side as he moves about the space. He prepares a new tray, seemingly full of fruit and pastries, before leaving the room. Remi quickly follows after him, not wanting to be left alone in a strange place. 

She follows him across the hallway to a grand dining room, with the largest table she’d ever seen. Barbatos places the tray down at the corner of the table, proceeding to pull out a chair. He stands behind it, one hand out in offering. Remi moves to sit down, Barbatos pushing the chair in behind her. 

He places a plate gently in front of her, along with another cup for tea. He pours it, then sits beside her at the table. 

“Please, help yourself to whatever you’d like. They are all things from the human realm, so they should be to your taste.” Barbatos says, pouring himself some tea. “I take it you didn’t really grasp the conversation earlier, am I correct?”

Remi nods, not making direct eye contact with the man beside her. She sneaks a glance at the food on the tray, finding it strange that he would have prepared this just for her. It’s filled with brownies and biscuits and the most perfectly ripe fruit she’d ever seen. 

“Allow me to explain to you, then. If you’re comfortable?” Barbatos asks, watching her face. She nods, taking another sip of her tea. “Well, as I’m sure you’ve gathered, the Devildom is much different to what you’re used to in the human realm. The humans tend to paint a fairly ugly picture of this place, you may know it as “Hell”. Which, I’m sure to some, it is, but the Devildom is an entirely different plane of existence. I don’t expect you to understand, you will learn more in time, but you must first understand the workings of the Devildom, should you choose to stay here.”

The word stood out to Remi, suddenly confused at the notion that she had a choice. The crease in her brow causes Barbatos to stop, awaiting any question she may have. 

“Choose?” Is all she says, sparing a glance at the man. He smiles. 

“Yes, of course. You are of age for a human, you are more than capable of living alone. Should you choose to, you could go back to the human realm, and live a normal human life.” He says. “However, you’re not a normal human.”

The reminder was one Remi didn’t necessarily need, after the last 48 hours she’d had. 

“You are known now, there won’t be any hiding from those who might wish to hurt you. Not only are you a cambion, a human-demon hybrid, but you are the offspring of a powerful Earl. Not to mention the strength your mother held.” He says carefully, knowing it would be a sore subject. “There are more demons than the few who attacked you. Should you choose to stay in the human realm, your safety cannot be guaranteed. You are not yet strong enough to hold your own against a demon.”

Remi chuckles slightly. “So it’s not really much of a choice, is it?” She says, voicing her thoughts for the first time in days. Barbatos sighs. 

“No, not if you value your life, Lady Aremun.” He says, noticing her face scrunch up at his words. “My apologies. I’m sure the new title is strange. If you would prefer, I can drop the formalities.”

“Just call me Remi.” She says, smiling softly at the man. 

“Yes. Well, Remi, allow me to explain what is expected of you from now on.” He says, pouring fresh tea into the emptying cups.

Barbatos goes on to explain RAD, and Lord Diavolos plan to unite the three realms. Remi became absorbed into the story, mind swimming in new information as she finally lets her walls down and reaches for a brownie. 

“Lord Diavolo has pardoned you from attending classes for your first year of residence here, to allow you to settle and mourn the loss of your mother. However, you will be expected to put some effort into learning about the Devildom and its history.” Barbatos explains. “This can be done in the comfort of Andromalius’s Castle, reading books and doing research in your own time. After your year is up, you will attend RAD classes, in line with our other exchange students, to hopefully make the transition easier and safer for you.”

Remi nods along, now beginning to understand her situation. It’s not unlike high school, though she is intimidated by the knowledge that she’ll probably be attending for the rest of her life. 

“Your father will also be excused from a portion of his duties, in order to care for you and help you through this shared loss. His duties will pick back up when you begin your classes, but you will be introduced to the rest of the student council should you need anything.”

Before she has a chance to respond, her father and Lord Diavolo enter the dining room. 

“Welcome to the Devildom, Aremun.”


	8. Chapter 8

Spending all her time in Andromalius’s castle wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. She spent most of her days reading books from the library -the ones in English, anyway- and reconnecting with her father. He explained to her what he could about his role in the Devildom, and told her stories from his many millennia alive. 

She grew to love her father, despite all that had happened. She could understand the reasoning behind keeping his identity a secret, and she knew that none of what happened was really his fault. If anything, she was glad he was there. She wasn’t completely alone. 

The loneliness and emptiness left by her mother wasn’t going away anytime soon, but she kept herself distracted. Picking up old hobbies such as gardening, and finding new ones, like online gaming. 

As ashamed as she may be to admit it, she’d fallen in love with online games. She has an especially soft spot for Mononoke Land, a DDD game she discovered through an online games forum. She’d met a friend on the forums, both of them geeking out over a special spirit they’d managed to collect during an event. 

It was nice, to have someone to talk to that she didn’t need to see face to face. Conversation flowed easily since it was mostly about games they both played. He even introduced her to a fantasy book series, that her father happened to already have in the library. 

She also began to collect plants, almost to the point of turning her bedroom into a jungle. The gardening made her feel connected to her mother, and the Devildom had beautiful species of plants. It’s been fun, burying herself in new knowledge. 

Remi has grown comfortable in her new home, having gotten to know the Devildom and the places within it. Her and her father had many meals out in Hell’s Kitchen and Restaurante Six, and the man had even taken her for walks through the shopping district and the beautiful forests. 

Occasionally someone would ask, about who she was and where she came from, but her father always managed to handle the situation. 

Her powers turned out to be much of an asset to her, now that her father had lightly explained them to her. She managed to avoid making herself public, which is great considering she is now somewhat Devildom royalty. The daughter of an Earl is already a big deal, let alone a surprise half-breed daughter. 

It’s not long now before she begins her classes at RAD, alongside the four exchange students. To say she wasn’t looking forward to it would be an understatement. Frankly, she’s terrified. She won’t be able to hide behind her father anymore, as his duties will also pick up soon. 

She has a meeting next week at the RAD student council room, where she will be fitted for the uniform and meet the full student council. Meeting the famous seven deadly sins is a stressful endeavour in itself, one she was not quite prepared for. 

“Remi! I’m home!” Andy calls from the hallway. He knocks, before entering her room. 

“Hey, dad.” She smiles. 

“Brought lunch.” He says, grinning as he holds up a takeaway bag from Hell’s Kitchen. 

Remi gets up from her place at her desk, taking the bag from her father and skipping out the door. 

“Let’s eat outside!”


End file.
